El boggart de Ron
by xDrizzle
Summary: Hugo y Rose no conocen el peligro que todas sus travesuras tienen y sobre todo los recuerdos que remueven en las memorias de sus padres.


**DISCLAIMER:** _La idea original no es mía así tampoco los personajes, y lo objetos mágicos reconocibles. El desarrollo de la historia/trama si lo es._

* * *

><p>— ¿Y los enanos dónde se metieron? — preguntó Ron a Hermione, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero junto al sofá. Ella le miró y dijo de forma despreocupada.<p>

—Arriba, jugando seguro — Ron asintió y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios. Hermione cerró el archivador que estaba leyendo y movió su varita en dirección a la cocina. La tetera comenzó a hervir agua y los panes empezaron a tostarse.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Te estaba esperando para comer— le dijo mientras veía a Ron desplomarse en el mismo sofá con ella y lanzar un suspiro. Tenía los ojos algo rojos, irritados por el cansancio y su pelo desordenado.

—Te he extrañado — dijo Ron en respuesta, estirando sus brazos para cogerla de la cintura. Y ella también lo extrañaba. Ron llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando hasta muy tarde, y como el propio trabajo de ella también le quitaba bastante tiempo habían perdido aquellas tardes largas en las que sólo disfrutaban de los dos o con los niños, cuando estos habían llegado a sus vidas. Ella lo miró con ternura y lo besó.

Se besaron con necesidad y pasión pero sin perder el control, disfrutándose y abrazándose. La mente de Hermione comenzaba a volar por todas partes, mañana sería el primer sábado libre de los dos en mucho tiempo, entonces no tendrían que levantarse temprano… Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y detuvo sus besos para escuchar a sus hijos; el sonido del televisor sin pausa en el segundo piso la alegró. Cuando hubo retomado los labios de Ron ambos escucharon un ruido extraño. Pararon en seco.

— Huguito, ven para acá — ¿Qué demonios?, pensó Ron mientras se removía incómodo del sofá, queriendo ponerse de pie. Hermione se dio cuenta y se bajó rauda de su regazo — ¡Ven, déjame darte un besito! — La voz melosa, pero siempre desagradable, de tía Muriel le sorprendió ¿Tía Muriel?

_ ¿Qué demonios hacía tía Muriel en su casa?_, pensó Hermione.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó de pronto la voz de Rose desde la punta de la escalera, llena de miedo y Ron echó a correr, empuñando su varita escaleras arriba. Hermione, sin entender nada pero igualmente asustada por la voz de su pequeña, le imitó.

Cuando estuvieron en el segundo piso siguieron el sonido de la puerta entreabierta, la única pieza libre de su casa, aquella a la que habían decidido llamar "estudio" pues era donde a Hugo y Rose no se les estaba permitido entrar, debido a que Ron y Hermione guardaban cosas importantes ahí, como pociones y objetos del trabajo de él, que no eran precisamente para niños tan pequeños como ellos.

La voz de tía Muriel se había desvanecido conforme avanzaron, y pronto todo fue reemplazado por un grito de espanto de Rose. A Hermione se le detuvo el corazón, Ron empujó la puerta y descubrió a sus dos hijos rodeados de un montón de ratones.

Rose, con lágrimas en los ojos escondía como podía a Hugo tras ella y gritaba a todo pulmón.

La manada de ratones se acercaba lenta y asquerosamente hacia ella, con el ruidito de las garras rasguñando el piso y sus colas arrastrándose a saltitos por la madera. Ron se puso frente a sus hijos apresuradamente, tomó a Rose de la mano y la empujó hacia Hermione, que rápido desde la puerta la tomó y luego hizo lo mismo con Hugo.

En cuanto ambos niños estuvieron fuera de la habitación los ratones desaparecieron.

El cuerpo de Hermione se halló tendido en el suelo frente a Ron, lucía sudada, cansada y rendida. De pronto un grito desgarrador y de dolor puro se asomó de sus labios e inundó toda la casa. Ron empuñó su varita, notoriamente molesto, y gritó:

— ¡_Riddikulus_! — Aquella falsa versión de Hermione se transformó de pronto en un gnomo que huía despavorido por toda la habitación. La verdadera Hermione que mantenía abrazados a Rose y a Hugo levantó su varita y abrió el baúl que estaba al fondo de la estancia donde hizo saltar a aquel gnomo gruñón.

Ella ya había comprendido lo que pasaba. Ron pasó de estar pálido por la impresión del boggart, a estar rojo como un tomate.

— ¿No les he dicho que este salón es peligroso si entran sin nosotros? — gritó a sus hijos que rápido, al ver su enojo se escondieron detrás de Hermione. Rose aún tenía pequeñas lágrimas surcando su carita y las secó apurada con la manga de su chaleco.

—Perdón, papá— dijo demostrando su arrepentimiento

— Fue mi culpa— confesó Hugo —quería sacarte ese libro de quidditch que vi el otro día…

— ¡Ni siquiera está guardado aquí! — Ron dejó caer los brazos con exasperación — ¡Está en mi habitación!

—Ya me di cuenta— respondió Hugo de forma gruñona. Hermione le reprendió tirándole de la manga de su ropa suavemente. Él entendió y bajo su tono de voz —Lo siento... Rose vino a ayudarme.

— ¿A ayudarte? Tendrías que haber ido a buscarnos— dijo Ron, aún molesto.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, no sabía que habías llegado— se excusó la pequeña mientras miraba a su mamá en busca de comprensión.

—Pero Hermione ya estaba en casa, debiste correr a decirle.

—Pensé que se me ocurriría algo— comentó ella, cabizbaja. Ron resopló, al parecer su enojo disminuía. Avanzó hasta la puerta e hizo retroceder a su familia, que lo miraba expectante. Hermione tenía la expresión más difícil de los tres, parecía preocupada, enojada y enternecida a la vez.

— ¿Y que se supone que eran esas malditas cosas? — dijo Hugo de pronto, cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación. Ron lo miró y sintió de inmediato las cejas levantadas de Hermione que lo miraba de forma inquisidora.

—Es un boggart— respondió Ron. Iba a seguir pero Hugo continuó hablando, con aquel tono tan altanero y grosero, tan suyo y tan de su padre a veces.

—Oh vaya, un boggart ¿cómo no lo supimos, Rose? Nuestros padres nos han educado tanto en boggarts que.. ¡Uff! Debemos ser los peores en...

—Hugo, cállate— le dijo Hermione y el pequeño le fulminó con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero guardaba silencio al instante —Ron, ¿qué hace un boggart en la casa? — Ella estaba molesta porque no tenía idea que había un boggart ahí ¡en su propia casa! Ron resopló otra vez y se desplomó en su cama matrimonial. Habían caminado sin darse cuenta, siguiéndolo, hasta la habitación de los dos.

—Me lo confiaron del ministerio— se levantó y comenzó a buscar alguna ropa cómoda en los cajones— Hay que hacerle unos estudios por un caso, tengo más cosas guardadas ahí, consideré que te pondría nerviosa si te lo decía.

— ¡Ronald, hay niños en esta casa! Debiste decirme apenas supiste que te lo encargarían...— Hermione había levantado la voz, olvidándose del bracito de Rose que se aferraba aún con miedo al de ella y al enfurruñado de Hugo que se sentaba en la cama de sus padres de un salto.

—Lo sé, no creas que no lo pensé. Pero ellos tienen prohibido entrar ahí, ya saben. Siempre me están pasando cosas del ministerio, ese salón está prohibido… Por lo menos hasta que entren a Hogwarts y tengan sus propias varitas— agregó cuando veía la cara de Hugo enrojecer —entonces les prometo que se las enseñaré si quieren, pero por ahora no. Están muy pequeños.

Hermione se había molestado doblemente cuando se percató de que Ron dejó de hablar con ella para comenzar a hablar con sus hijos, ignorándola olímpicamente.

— ¿Qué demonios hacía tía Muriel, esos ratones y… mamá dentro de ese baúl? — preguntó Hugo, que al nombrar a su madre había aclarado un poco el rosado de su cara — ¿son como imitaciones o algo así?

— ¿Imitaciones de ratones? — dijo Rose — No, claro que no. Debe ser algo…— Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos, esperando a ver cuál era la deducción de la chica — Bueno, no hay nada a lo cual le tenga más miedo y asco que a los ratones, exactamente como aquellos, y aparecieron justo cuando me puse en frente de tía Muriel, que es lo que más Hugo teme…— miró a sus padres expectante — ¿nos muestra lo que más tememos? — Ron le contempló sonriendo. Hermione, por su parte le miraba anonadada. Sin duda Rose era rápida comprendiendo y sacando conclusiones correctas.

—Sí, eso hace— confirmó Ron —nadie sabe a ciencia cierta la forma de un boggart pues al estar frente a uno…

—Automáticamente se transformará a tu temor más grande— terminó con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas y la expectación de hacer un buen análisis.

—Sí— volvió a confirmar él. Rose sonrió.

— ¿Y entonces… por qué mamá estaba en el suelo? — preguntó Hugo, pero poco a poco las piezas fueron encajando en su cabeza. Rose también lo comprendió, Hermione miró a Ron con la expresión de enternecida reinando sobre su rostro. Él suspiró.

—Pues… supongo que temo a que tu mamá sufra— le respondió mirando a Hugo. Sin embargo, nuevamente la vocecita de Rose irrumpía el silencio.

—Pero papá… aquello parecía un tipo de sufrimiento muy preciso. Quiero decir…— Rose posó su mirada de uno en uno — ¿aquello pasó de verdad? — Hermione se estremeció, recordando la maldición cruciatus sobre cada uno de sus músculos. Ron la miró preocupado, y luego miró a su hija que ya sabía todo seguramente. Sin arriesgarse a dejarla hacer conjeturas, el confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Rose y Hugo ahogaron un gemido de horror.

— ¿Qué le hacían? — preguntó Hugo.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? — preguntó Rose.

—No— dijo Ron negando con la cabeza —a lo que su mamá le hicieron fue muy… grave, pero… también es misión de Hogwarts enseñarles aquello. Tienen el privilegio de conocer aquellos asuntos a la edad necesaria, han corrido una suerte que nosotros no tuvimos, y no les voy a arruinar sus cabecitas con esas cosas…

—Pero papá— le espetó Rose —voy a averiguarlo de todos modos.

—No lo harás— le dijo él, como si fuera una orden.

— Tío Harry, tía Ginny, tío George, el abuelo, la abuela, libros, periódicos antiguos, tus propios libros de Hogwarts que mamá tiene en el estante…— Rose podría haber seguido enumerando nuevas fuentes si es que Hermione no hubiese hablado.

— ¿Lleguemos a un consenso, les parece? — dijo sentándose junto a Ron sobre la cama y escogiendo ella de una vez el pijama de él en vez de la ropa que él había tomado hace unos segundos atrás —Los niños tienen derecho a saber algo… pero — alzó la voz para remarcar la condición —cuando nosotros digamos que no más, y que son muy pequeños para saber, guardarán silencio y lo aceptarán, ¿está bien?

Los pequeños pelirrojos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose el uno al otro si aceptaban aquella condición y al cabo de un rato Rose se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo otra opción, supongo— dijo y se sentó en un puf a mirar con ojos atentos a sus padres. Hugo se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

Hermione y Ron poco les habían contado a sus hijos de todas sus aventuras, sólo sabían que Harry había vencido a un mago tenebroso muy poderoso y que ellos lo habían ayudado, que había sido difícil, que había sido una guerra y que tío Fred había muerto durante el transcurso de la batalla en el legendario castillo en el cual ellos mismos se enamoraron.

Pero aquella noche debido al riesgo, la evidencia y las dudas que el boggart de Ron había sembrado en los pequeños, se vieron obligados a revelar muchas de las cosas que sufrieron durante todos los enfrentamientos que vivieron.

Ron estaba nervioso, sentía que se estaban pasando y que sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños para comprender, demasiado bien protegidos, demasiado afortunados para siquiera imaginar lo que ellos le decían. Agradecía al cielo que así fuera, que él pueda dormir tranquilo pensando que al despertar toda su familia estaría junto a él, porque aquella tranquilidad no tiene precio.

Notó como la carita de Rose se retorcía ante un nuevo conocimiento y Hugo aseguraba que deberían incluir más detalles en las peleas.

Conversaron hasta aproximadamente las dos o tres de la mañana, no se dieron cuenta de esto hasta que a Ron, en mitad de un relato de Hermione se le escapó un bostezo.

Se fueron a dormir en silencio, Hugo sorprendido, pero comprendiendo al fin el porqué su padre se había molestado tanto con el asunto del boggart, comprendió que había cosas de verdad peligrosas; y Rose con el corazón en la mano. Siempre había pensado que sus padres eran las mejores personas del universo, pero ella suponía que todos los niños creían eso.

Sin embargo aquel día había comprobado que no se equivocaba ¿podría existir gente más valiente que ellos? Tío Harry era tan héroe como sus papás, sólo que él era "el elegido" como le habían explicado, y estaba prácticamente obligado a hacer todo lo que hizo. ¿Pero y sus papás? Ellos eran simplemente sus dos mejores amigos. La admiración que Rose sentía por sus progenitores la hizo dormirse con una sonrisa en el rostro, asegurándose de que nunca nadie en la vida podría hablar mal de ellos frente a ella sin que saltara con su varita a defenderlos, o sus puños, en su defecto.

Ron por otro lado, se removía entre las sábanas sin conciliar el sueño. Hermione le miraba y le apretaba la mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Ellos tienen derecho a saber— le susurró para calmarlo. Ron asintió —Duérmete, tienes sueño.

—No pensé que mi boggart seguía siendo ese— dijo Ron mirando al techo. Ella le apretó de nuevo la mano.

—¿Cuándo cambió? — preguntó ella que recordaba que el boggart de Ron solían ser arañas.

—Supongo que desde aquella noche… en la mansión Malfoy— dijo volteándose a verla. Ella había soltado su pelo y le miraba con los ojos brillosos.

—No pienses en eso, pasó hace mucho— le dijo soltándole la mano y acariciándole una mejilla con la mano, ahora libre —ya ni recuerdo que se siente— mintió. Ron bufó.

—No se olvida que se siente, mentirosa— la tomó de la cintura. Hermione suspiró, perdedora —Supongo que lo hemos recordado mucho esta noche— se acercó y olfateó su cara. Ron siempre hacía eso, y ella reconocía que a veces también le gustaba olerlo. Era una costumbre que a ella le parecía tierna e íntima.

—Te amo, Ron— dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios —Y aunque no me dijiste nada del boggart… la forma en que reprendiste a Hugo y Rose… estuvo… muy bien— le confesó con una media sonrisa. Él rodó los ojos.

—Si no fueran tan entrometidos, nada habría pasado— dijo él. Ella se acercó a refregar su nariz con la dura pero tenue barba que cubría las mejillas de Ron, sonriendo.

—Déjalos, ya lo solucionamos. Ratones y tía Muriel, son boggarts sencillos— dijo ella mientras sentía que la envolvía el alivio de sus palabras

— ¿Tía Muriel queriendo besarlo? ¿Bromeas? Hugo tiene un boggart peor, incluso, que el tuyo de Mcgonagall diciendo que —

—Oh cállate, eso sí que ya es pasado— le interrumpió ella avergonzada, él se carcajeo mientras estiraba las mantas de su cama para cubrirla y abrigarla. Hermione se acurrucó a su lado.

— ¿Eres feliz, verdad? — preguntó Ron luego de un rato. Ella suspiró y pensó en que él no le hacía esa pregunta desde el día en que le pidió que se casara con él. Han pasado muchos años de ese momento, exactamente la misma cantidad de tiempo siendo feliz, sinceramente feliz.

—Por supuesto que lo soy— responde con una sinceridad desbordante, que logra hacer a Ron suspirar y abrazarla más fuerte.

—Cuando dejes de serlo, házmelo saber— ella sonrió contra el pecho de él, le dio un beso en el cuello y habló.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. Sabes que lo haré — Ambos se rieron ante la confirmación de la petición de Ron y cerraron los ojos, abrazados. Ron pensaba en todo lo que se vendría ahora, Hermione volvía a tener razón, sus hijos merecían saber los peligros del mundo al que pertenecían y de alguna forma, los riesgos que cada acción conllevaba. Rose estaba a un año de cumplir los once, y aunque parecía mucho tiempo, se pasaría volando, él lo presentía. Y debía estar lista para entrar a Hogwarts, para que no se sorprendiera cuando Hagrid sin querer dijera algo exagerado de la niñez de sus amiguitos de Gryffindor y para que sin necesidad de la exagerada tarima de libros que leía su madre fuera la más brillante de su clase.

Había cosas para las cuales necesitaba recordar aquella característica de su casa_, valentía_, y una de ellas era ser padre. Y aunque lo carcomiera el miedo por no hacer perfecta la vida de su familia, debía incluir que no vivían solos y él era tan solo un hombre queriendo hacer lo correcto, queriendo protegerlos lo más que pudiera, pero había cosas como la realidad y el pasado cruel que no se podrían ocultar, aunque así lo desease.

Apretó a Hermione que dormitaba en sus brazos, sólo para sentirla ahí, para soltarle esos te amo que solía decir él de forma implícita y que ella entendía a la perfección.

—Deja de darle vueltas y duérmete— murmuró ella sonando exhausta y él se rió, lo conocía a la perfección o simplemente era más perspicaz que todas las personas que él conocía en el mundo.

Asintió aún sonriendo y cerró los ojos, aspirando el olor de ella, sin soltarla, porque esa noche no quería sentir que dormía solo, quería borrar la imagen que había visto en el estudio, borrar el grito de dolor de la mujer que amaba, y sentir que aun durmiendo la protegería hasta el final. Cerró los ojos, y no sabe si fue porque ella seguía en su pecho o por el cansancio de toda una larga semana de trabajo arduo, pero se durmió tan sólo instantes después.


End file.
